YuGottaGo Fish
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Taking up a bet of no Duel Monsters for an entire weekend, Bakura and Yugi are struggling to control themselves, and decide to take their minds off it with a game of Go Fish. However, when their Millenium Items get involved, things get rough...oneshot.


"Man, now you see why I'm so bored all the time…" Yugi Muto flopped onto his bed as his friend Bakura followed him inside, closing the door.

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad without Duel Monsters. It's only for the weekend…"

Yugi sat up and glared at Bakura. "Even if it is only a bet, I can't go a whole weekend without Duel Monsters. Yami probably doesn't agree either."

"Well, then just take the Millenium Puzzle off. Then Yami won't worry about it."

"Bakura, it's not that simple." Yugi gently placed a hand on the Millenium Puzzle around his neck. "Ever since Yami came into my life, Duel Monsters is everything to me. Even if it's only the weekend, surviving this bet is about as likely as Joey trying to get a girlfriend. And succeeding."

"Okay then, I know what'll take our minds off Duel Monsters for a little while…" Bakura reached into his backpack, pulling out a deck of playing cards. Yugi's eyes widened, and Bakura couldn't help but notice.

"It's just ordinary playing cards, Yugi, calm down."

"Yeah, but…they just seem…like…"

Bakura pulled out his Millenium Ring and put it around his neck. "If we get lucky, this may get interesting. What do you say to a simple match of Go Fish?"

Yugi nodded, gripping the chain of the Millenium Puzzle tightly.

"I haven't played this in a while, but I'm pretty sure we each start with about 7 or so cards." Bakura gave himself and Yugi 7 cards according to his estimation."

Yugi laughed. "I've been so focused on Duel Monsters that I hardly remember how this game is played."

"Same here." Bakura placed the rest of the deck in the middle of the bed. "Okay, well, you ask the other person if they have any of one of the cards you have in your hand, and if they say yes, you take it from them, and put the pair to the side. If not, they say "Go Fish", and you take another card from the deck and add it to your hand. Make sense?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so…"

Bakura smirked, and Yugi gulped, worried that the Millenium Ring would control him again if things got intense. Yugi shook his head; this was ridiculous. He HAD to get his mind off Duel Monsters, fast, or-

Too late. Yugi helplessly waited as Yami overtook his body, anxious to see what was going on involving card games. After all, Yami DID like more than just Duel Monsters…

Yugi watched as the same thing happened to Bakura, and his Millenium Ring possessed him. They exchanged glares, and the game began.

_Gotta be careful with this guy, Duel Monsters or not, _Yami thought. _Don't want a repeat of all the tough spots in Battle City…_

"Got any threes?"

Bakura shook his head. "No. You draw one card from the deck."

_Grr…this won't be easy, I just know it…_

Yugi drew the card. A seven. Hopefully Bakura wouldn't ask for-

"Got any sevens?"

_GRR! _"I summon this card in defense mode!" Yugi angrily slammed the seven card down.

Bakura smiled, picking up the card. "I send your card and my card to the graveyard, and attack your life points directly!"

"THERE ARE NO LIFE POINTS IN GO FISH, GENIUS!!!"

"Says you," Bakura said as he set his seven and Yami's seven off to the side.

Yugi looked at his cards, and picked a number at random. "Got any fours?"

Bakura shook his head again, smirking this time. "No. You draw one card from the deck."

Reluctantly, Yugi drew a card, and had a good feeling about this one. A nine.

Bakura's turn. "Got any twos?"

Yugi smirked; fate was on his side now. "No. You draw one card from the deck."

"Why don't we just say "Go Fish"?"

"Because it's more fun this way. You have any sixes?"

"Curse you, Yami…I draw this card from my hand and place it face down, end of turn!"

"I see how it is…I play my six card in attack mode! Now since both you and I have a card in the graveyard, our defenses are lowered by half! I attack the card you just played face down, destroying it! But in the process I sacrifice my six card to send both cards to the graveyard, end of turn! Because of a set of cards in the graveyard by my hand, my attack power is doubled for the next three turns, END OF TURN!" Yugi took a deep breath, having blurted everything out very fast.

Bakura glared at Yugi. "Things are heating up fast, wouldn't you agree, Muto?"

"You can kiss my Kuriboh, Ryo. Your turn."

"Got any nines?"

Yugi looked at his hand. "Boy, you're good…I play this card in defense mode!"

Bakura smiled. "But because of the effects of the sets of cards in the graveyard, for each pair, our defense is lowered! Now I attack and destroy your nine using my nine, sending both to the graveyard, and ending my turn! Woo, Bakura: 2, Yugi: 1!"

"Aw, shut up," Yugi said, examining his hand. "It's not over till the Dark Magician sings. Got any…eights?"

Yugi had finally come up with a strategy as Bakura reluctantly pulled an eight out of his hand. "I play this card face down, end of turn!"

Yugi laughed, and Bakura tilted his head. "Well? You gonna attack or not?"

"Actually…I don't have an eight. But now I know a card in your hand that I can attack if I manage to get an eight."

"Grr, curse you Yami…any fives?"

"No. You draw one card from the deck and add it to that sorry losing hand of yours."

Bakura was about to make a comeback when he laughed at the card he drew from the deck. He took his eight card from his hand. "I combine the eight card from the deck and the one from my hand and form a sixteen, doubling my defense to that much before sending both cards to the graveyard in my favor! End of turn!"

"Hold it. The cards don't go up to sixteen!"

Things went on like this for nearly an hour before the deck ran out of cards.

"Looks like the game has come to an end. Now we count up our cards, and the one with the most pairs of cards in the graveyard wins."

Yugi and Bakura anxiously counted up their cards. Yugi looked nervously at his pile. "I've got six pairs."

"Six here, too." Bakura and Yugi both breathed a sigh of relief.

Yugi smiled. "You know, I think I can go without Duel Monsters for a whole weekend…"

There was a silence, and then Bakura spoke up…

"One match?"

"YOU'RE ON!!!" Yugi and Bakura both pulled out their Duel Monsters decks.


End file.
